The Sixth Hogwarts-Travelling Diary of Roxanne and Dominique
by Lavender Flame
Summary: Each Hogwarts year, Roxi and Minnie share a diary. In sixth year, Roxi works on becoming an Auror, running two clubs such as gymnastics, and being the best Beater to ever play against Slytherin. Minnie, an artsy future Herbologist, tries to reinvent herself as less invisible since her popular sister graduated, and cope with NEWT classes she feels she isn't up to. Let it begin.
1. September 1st

**Author's Note: This story is written for The Long Haul Competition III and The 100k MultiChapter Competition II on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum. This means that this story will be updated weekly with a chapter of at least 1,500 words and will eventually span over 100,000 words. The basic idea is that Minnie and Roxi share a diary each school year, this being their sixth. Right now I'm planning on each chapter covering one day, with Minnie and Roxi each having a perspective per chapter. I've changed Roxi's age so she's older, changed what day of the week it is by one, and basically filled in all other next-gen details. Thank you for reading, and please review!**

**~Hannah**

* * *

_The Sixth Hogwarts-Travelling Diary of Roxanne and Dominique_

_Chapter One: September 1__st_

* * *

**Dominique "Minnie" Weasley – Sunday, September 1****st****, 2018 **

This is the first year post-Vicki being at Hogwarts. Finally I get to make my own name, and not just be "Victoire Weasley's Little Sister". I love Vicki to death, but… well, so does everyone else.

Today itself seemed normal for the first day back. It's Lorcan and Lysander's first year, and they were both sorted into Hufflepuff. That'll be good, so they'll have each other. Like I have Roxi here in Gryffindor Tower.

It's almost time for bed, but I don't really want to sleep. I haven't even taken off my makeup yet. I'm trying to work on my look this year—one of the first things post-Vicki. I got a bunch of Gryffindor-color scrunchies to try to hide how messy my hair is… at least the color matches. I have my hair in one now. Then there are the Wizard Bandz—this is the year I am going to find the coveted lucky Sword of Gryffindor Wizard Band. I am determined.

On a less frivolous note, one of my first classes tomorrow is my first NEWT class—Herbology, my favorite. I'm excited for it.

I know the story of how sixth years always think they'll have a ton of free time, and then they actually don't, so I'm trying to value the free time that I have. Diary writing, Wizard Bandz trading, walks out in the fields.

I think I might actually head out there after lights-out. Home, Shell Cottage, has a nice environment but I missed the Hogwarts grounds. Running through the tall grass at night, cool air whipping through my robes and hair, everything quiet and still, since I'm alone, one of the only times I savor it. I like to draw out there sometimes. It's a cliché, maybe. But I don't really care.

Speaking of home, getting on the Hogwarts Express today was quite the affair. Dad woke us all up early to get ready, as usual, and Mum had herself in another fuss over a room she'd just added onto the house that wouldn't stay one shade of pink, despite the fact that it was supposed to be a guest room for Teddy who always stayed.

Vicki stayed home, so Louis and I said goodbye to her before we went to King's Cross with Mum and Dad. Louis is in his fourth year now, and I can hardly believe that he's already fourteen. I still think of him as the eight-year-old always getting into trouble with the magical creatures.

Anyway, we met everyone else at Platform 9 3/4—Fred, in his third year now, Molly, fourth, Rose, only second, somehow, James, third and still hiding the Marauder's Map from most people, Al, second, Lorcan and Lysander, first, and Roxi, of course, in my year. There was quite a crowd of family to say so long to before they would let us rush onto the train, a bit too much for me. I sat with just Roxi and Molly in our own compartment for the whole journey.

The Start of Term feast went as normal, meeting up with everyone again, the Sorting, the food. And then we came up here. I did some flower pressing for a bit, able to use magic for some of it unlike I was able to at home, although I had more time over the breaks so I could take my time. The ones I didn't want to press I sketched pictures of instead, although none of them came out very good. Not good enough to show Professor Longbottom in Herbology tomorrow, at least. So I cut the papers into snowflakes and charmed them to stick to the bedposts.

There will be all sorts of teachers to contend with tomorrow. It is a new year, with new people and new impressions and new starts and new chances. And it all starts tomorrow. Big day. A bit nauseating to think about.

I guess it's time to give Roxi the diary.

* * *

**Roxanne "Roxi" Weasley – September 1****st****, 2018 **

So Minnie finally gave me the diary for this school year. It's such a dark color, but we haven't decorated the diaries since second year, because we would always just debate over who got to decorate the front side, which was obviously more desirable than the back.

And we like our travelling diary system. It'll be more fun to read over in the future.

(I would be the better one to decorate it though. I'm helping Minnie with "her look", as stated, although my help wasn't included….)

So Minnie apparently already wrote about today, and nothing that exciting really happened to me. I played a last mini game of Quidditch with Fred in the morning before we left, since I was eager to get up and it was so nice outside, for once.

It's getting closer and closer to lights out, which really should be later, so today will probably be put down in my mental history as horribly boring.

Hopefully tomorrow, as the real first day, will bring something better.

Minnie did remind me of my NEWT Defense Against the Dark Arts class tomorrow, though. NEWTS are apparently going to be stressful but I don't really mind them. I'll need a lot of them to become an Auror, but I guess that's fair.

Mostly I'm excited for Quidditch. I'm a Beater, and I like to think a damn good one. But besides Quidditch, I'm going to be busy. Recently more and more student clubs have started up, so I'll be running a gymnastics club and an arts and crafts one, and I get to be in charge of both. I'm excited for those, too, but it'll definitely be busy. Maybe the gymnastics will help with Quidditch since that's my competitive sport.

I missed the team. I'm sure they all have gossip about each other to share with me. Ironies of life. But I'm always in the middle. Maybe when we're not gossiping we'll have time to beat Slytherin into the ground.

I like that idea.

We have a good team this year. James is the seeker, Fred a chaser. So our family is about half the team. I've noticed that we tend to kind of run the school in all kinds of different ways, especially since we're spread around the houses. Louis and Molly are in Hufflepuff, (the first Weasleys to be sorted out of Gryffindor), Rose is in Slytherin (a first, semi-surprising), Al's in Ravenclaw (another first, semi-surprising). And of course, Minnie, Fred, James, and I are in Gryffindor.

And years, but Minnie already went over all that. And genders, obviously. So we cover a ton of dorms.

It's good. It gives you some instant recognition, not that I need any more. The girls in our house and year know me as the girl who has to charm notes with my name to stick to all of my things, so they won't be stolen or whatnot. I've been told that doing it to the other side of each pillow and all is excessive, but I don't think so.

I don't consider any of my habits excessive.

So between writing I'm sorting my crafts stuff between two small drawers, by function and color and shape and whatnot. It's one of the only things I organize, besides my sports stuff, which was done a long time ago.

I feel like the night's been long. I'm itching to get outside, itching for the first Quidditch practice. Speaking of excitement, we start apparition lessons this year. I can't wait for those. Of course I love flying but… well, finally, I'll be able to get around easier when flying is inconvenient. And all the older family can stop taunting me for it.

I can't wait for that. Or Quidditch. Or gymnastics. Or Defense Against the Dark Arts. Or the arts and crafts club. Or so many other things.

I just can't wait.


	2. September 2nd

**Author's Note: Hello, all. Thank you so much for your continued reading—it really means a lot to me. (Hopefully) enjoy, and please review!**

**~Hannah**

* * *

_The Sixth Hogwarts-Travelling Diary of Roxanne and Dominique_

_Chapter Two: September 2__nd_

* * *

**Dominique "Minnie" Weasley – Monday, September 2****nd****, 2018**

Finally, first real break of the day. I'm exhausted. Summer got me out of the habit of getting ready quickly in the morning, so the process of hair, makeup, clothes, and all was rushed and chaotic. Breakfast provided no real downtime, and I had classes the whole morning, (more on them later), then an equally un-relaxing lunch and more class until I finally caught a free period. Now. I'm sitting outside in the grass, taking in the fresh air. I was inside too much today.

The rumors about a crazy sixth year are, in fact, true. I don't know how I'll do this all year. I—and everyone else, like Roxi, surely—have been assigned more homework from my first NEWT classes today than I think I've ever had in my life. And I should be working on it….

But on the bright side, I've had NEWT Herbology. I was itching to get to it. And Professor Longbottom had an exciting first day for us in the greenhouses. He said we're going to be working with more dangerous plants, and we started extracting Snargaluff pods. We were so busy with it that we didn't even talk about our textbook, Flesh-Eating Trees of the World.

I'm still trying to catch my breath after all the excitement today.

Besides all these classes, I'm going to be in Roxi's arts and crafts club, which I'm excited for, although it's going to be more free time that I don't have. I love art, but in an organized form like this, it's also time-consuming.

I guess that a loss of time is the price to pay for trying to make myself noticeable. I don't even know what I'm going for anymore. I have all of my advanced classes, but I'm not going for nerd, I have all of the art stuff, but I'm not really going for artsy, and I'm working on the fashion, but it really doesn't feel like me. And that was kind of Vicki's thing… and I'm trying to be different from her, in personality, at least, if not… I don't know, morals?

Maybe I should focus on some smaller goals, too. Wizard Bandz trading. Extracting Snargaluff pods. Working on the art. Getting some homework done (ulgh).

There are some first years nearby right now being noisy. Well, joke's on them. They're out in the sun closer to the lake, bound to get burned, while I'm comfortably warm under this tree that smells of syrup. The Forbidden Forest is a bit to my right, the castle far off to my left.

I remember being a first year, though. Everything was so simple back then, and I wish it still was. Watching them makes me feel nostalgic. Then again, I'm barely a sixth year—we're not exactly at the top of the totem poll yet. We're just stuck in the middle. Not the oldest, not the youngest. Like how Louis is younger than me and Vicki's older.

I tried to distract myself by collecting heather flowers for pressing. I could never find them at home—another thing that I loved about the Hogwarts fields. I just feel better here.

The very beautiful heather

With little purple flowers

Delicate as a feather

The tiny little blossoms

All cling tight together

They can't tell rain or shine

But they grow in the weather

… All right, so maybe that was terrible.

I thought I would be excited by my first day back, and I am... but I'm also confused. I realize how much I was worrying about changing myself, but now it seems strange, since I don't talk to people who would notice. There's just the family, who know me too well to see superficial changes, and it's not like I have an excess of friends.

That was also Vicki's thing. Not mine.

I wonder what Roxi would do. But Roxi never tries for things like this. She could care less, but then again, they come naturally, so maybe she's never thought about it. (I know you're reading this, Roxi.)

Mostly I feel tired. And I still have classes to go until dinner. But at least the evening should be relaxing. I don't have the arts and crafts club tonight, and I don't have anything due tomorrow, so I can take on a more relaxing mode for things.

If only I could do that for everything.

* * *

**Roxanne "Roxi" Weasley – Monday, September 2****nd****, 2018**

So today in NEWT Defense Against the Dark Arts, I met our new professor—Professor Tarf, a thirty-something guy who seemed nice, smart, a pretty good teacher so far. We ended up talking after class a bit, and he told me about how when he tried out Auror training, just like I want to, he failed out, but his only problem was that he had really bad vision, which is why he wears such thick glasses. That really sucks, right? Well, I tried to be nice about it, and said that at least he had really nice eyes—they're the weirdest but coolest shade of blue. And he's apparently going to be teaching the apparition class, too, so that's good news for me, since we've had a good start.

I always try to get to know the latest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, because they always seem to have interesting stories to share. If I can be patient enough to listen.

But I was also eager to run outside and catch up with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, other than Fred and James. Charlotte Longbottom, one of my best friends and Professor Longbottom's daughter, just became a chaser last year, and she had a whole story about a group of Slytherin players—screw them—who started a fight in Potions already and got half of the class detention, plus covered in some potion that made them all break out in boils. Luckily Charlotte wasn't part of any of it… although I would've loved to see it.

Hopefully it'll put them off their game enough that we'll be able to beat them in the first match, which is coming up fast. And, of course, it's between Slytherin and Gryffindor, which has been the main house rivalry for ages and ages. I like to say that I'm a beater for a reason—bludgeoning Slytherins with bludgers. Get it?

As Charlotte likes to say, "Play hard or don't play."

Which is why I'm super glad that she's going to be joining my gymnastics club—she'll be a great influence on all of the novices, or people who just don't know me and think that it'll be a joke. Ha for them.

Right now I'm writing in the Gryffindor Common Room, since I have a bit of time before dinner. I keep stopping to talk to people who come in that I haven't seen yet—I think I know everyone in the whole Gryffindor house sometimes. Except for maybe the first years, since they just got here, like, yesterday. Has it been twenty-four hours yet? Maybe. Barely. Does it matter?

Speaking of talking to people, I saw some of the family earlier. Molly and Rose, specifically, at different times. I have to say, other than Minnie, Molly's probably my favorite cousin. She's fourteen now, but she seems younger, and she's in Hufflepuff, which is fitting for her, much as I usually make fun of the house. She's really sweet. I don't know how she does it all the time. But anyway, yeah, I talked to her earlier and she seemed to be having a pretty good first day back, too. But she's also a little bit shy, so it can be hard to get all the info out of her.

Then I saw Rose, at lunch, actually. She was heading towards an empty section of the Slytherin table. Now, don't get me wrong, she seems to love being in Slytherin even though... well, it's Slytherin. It's just the place for her mind. But she doesn't seem to have that many friends, anyway. I wonder if she's a little bit too much like her mother. But Aunt Hermione probably has some good advice for her. We didn't talk that long. Honestly, we just don't have that much in common, much as I love her.

So far I'm loving being back here. Despite most of the pesky NEWT classes, I can see that it's going to be great, with our Quidditch team reunited, our cool new Defense Against the Dark Arts/apparition teacher, the only class I really like anymore, the gymnastics and arts and crafts club.

Nothing this year can go wrong. I'm sure of it.

But I don't want to jinx it. Ha, jinx. But all of those superstitions are much more Minnie's thing.

Better give this book back to her.


	3. September 3rd

**Author's Note: Greetings, everyone. Thank you so much again for your continued reading; it really does mean a lot to me. Again, enjoy, and please review. Any reviews really make my day, and it is always great to hear from you lovely readers!**

**~Hannah**

* * *

_The Sixth Hogwarts-Travelling Diary of Roxanne and Dominique_

_Chapter Three: September 3__rd_

* * *

**Dominique "Minnie" Weasley – Tuesday, September 3****rd****, 2018**

So it's a bit late in the day to be diary writing. And Roxi'll get the diary a bit late. But the weather is just so beautiful that I have to write outside again—a rare clear sky with a slight, refreshingly cool and humid breeze blowing towards me. I sit in the tall grass again, the soft, airy soil underneath me, and I can smell that and the sweet flowers. It's quiet, and growing a bit dark, but I can still see that beautiful, colorful sunset over the lake... breathtaking.

I drew it for a while, when it was brighter. But it just couldn't capture the light, the blur of red and yellow and orange and gold and purple and blue and white. I sighed.

Besides the nature drawing, I spent almost all of my free time today on my NEWT Herbology work. I took too much time on it, and I had other things to do, but I just couldn't resist. I read about the Snargaluff pods in Flesh-Eating Trees of the World, which was what we didn't get to in class yesterday—Professor Longbottom often forgets about the textbook part, and I can't really blame him, but the reading is often interesting.

I can't wait for class tomorrow; I wish I had it every day instead of every other day.

On the bright side, though, I did manage to trade for some Herbology-themed Wizard Bandz at lunch, which I'm wearing all of right now. And even two Gryffindor hair scrunchies in certain shapes, although it's hard to tell. No Sword of Gryffindor yet, but to be honest, I'm just not trying that hard with them anymore.

I should be—it's one of the only social things that I do, and no one will remember me going on like this, but it's just sort of fallen into the background.

The only person I've talked to otherwise today was Molly, who, a bit before dinner today, I managed to convince to wade in the lake with me. We didn't talk much, but she told me a bit about Roxi's gymnastics club that she joined. I just couldn't bring myself to join it, but I could see that she'd liked it—even if she was tired—so I let her talk, what little she did.

But she didn't stay with me long before she went back in to dry off for dinner. I stayed out longer, and got to dinner a bit late, my clothes getting a bit damp. No one seemed to notice, and I still had plenty of time, so no damage done. That didn't matter.

But no one noticing isn't supposed to be my goal. I'm supposed to be noticed—not slipping into the crowd, but noticed as "fashionably late". People are supposed to want to stay with me. I am supposed to talk plenty and trade more Wizard Bandz than anyone. But that isn't happening—so I need some sort of plan.

Maybe they can get to know me for my art, for my Herbology skills, for those things that I really enjoy. Not for being good at being social, or for shallow pastimes, but for what I love. I don't know. Maybe I'm wrong on that count. Maybe I can't be known for those things. Maybe there are certain things that just won't get you a name.

Like wading in the lake, too.

But I still like those things.

But to think of people like the professional Quidditch players—are they allowed to do anything else? They'll never escape the Quidditch name.

And how am I supposed to do all of this between these NEWT classes? I know that I'm supposed to take them, but I honestly don't see why. I'm not interested in any of them except for Herbology, really, even if I just "like it well enough".

Maybe I should stop trying to think so deeply and just try to think a little bit more like everyone else, just to get a bit further socially. But I can't do that, at the same time. Now I think I'm just rambling, and not making any sense. Maybe when I'm done writing I'll take a walk just to clear my head a bit.

Yes, that's just what I'll do.

* * *

**Roxanne "Roxi" Weasley – Tuesday, September 3****rd****, 2018**

Today was our first Quidditch practice of the year! I could barely contain my excitement to be back. "Okey-dokey, folks, gather 'round!" called Kendrick Skipper, our keeper and team captain. He's a seventh-year boy who looks like he could be a Weasley—wild, long-ish red hair, freckles, lanky but fit build. He's a bit odd, and everyone knows he has a thing for Charlotte, one of our chasers.

"Today y'all are gonna split into yer places to try them strategies that I showed y'all before we started. Keep in mind that them professors really don't want y'all to go past the ends of the pitch this year. Aaand… go!"

(Yeah, his words were interesting.)

So I went off with Eris, the other beater, to practice our Bludger Backbeats, or hitting backhand, and Dopplebeater Defenses, where we both hit a Bludger at the same time. It felt so good to be flying on the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch again, with the familiar chatter and playing of the others in the background, the stands around us, the ground hundreds of feet below, the cool wind blowing past us from off of the lake. We could fly so fast, gliding high up in the air….

And I got to practice bludgeoning people! Well, hitting Bludgers at them, but still….

We were going to destroy Slytherin.

I watched James practicing fake dive-bombing the Snitch, whatever it was called, and Fred practicing Quaffle moves—yeah, our family was special.

Quidditch practice was tiring but in a good, satisfying way, so now I feel worn out but peaceful. We're going to have them in the early evenings every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday—so there'll be plenty of them.

Today was just a big day all around—right after the last class period ended, the gymnastics club met in the Chamber of Reception, which really isn't used for most of the year. We're going to meet once a week during this time on Tuesdays. I could've thought better of having it on the same day as our Quidditch practice, but I would've been left with Mondays or Fridays, which no one actually wants to meet on. So, whatever.

There was a decent turnout—I'd done a lot of "advertising" last year and even sent out some over the summer. All different Houses, with fewer from Slytherin just because I was in charge, and really all kinds of ages and experience levels, mostly girls but with a few guys, too.

I talked about what I hoped the club would be, and introduced myself. We stood in a big circle and went around with introductions—name, House, year, and gymnastics history. Among them were my friend Charlotte from Quidditch and my cousin Molly.

"You can't just go straight into the events," I told everyone, trying to sound all leader-y, since I'd already explained the various events and was now pacing around the center of the circle. "We're going to be doing a lot of conditioning. Strength training." I had charmed enough bars to appear around the room that everyone could have their own. "I want you all to try a really simple conditioning set on these, without coming off the bar." I demonstrated as I explained: "Fifteen over-grip pull-ups." I did a few, explaining the proper posture for pull-ups and what an over-grip was. "Fifteen under-grip pull-ups." I did a few of those, explaining the under-grip. "And twenty leg lifts." I did a few of those, too, which were probably the simplest for newcomers.

"I'll set a timer for ten minutes, and you see how many of those sets you can do in that time period. If you have to take a break, you can just hang. Ready… go."

I was starting to sound like Kendrick. But I can still here everything I said inside my head, because, I don't know the way I said it just sounded cool and all. I didn't actually do the conditioning sets this time, instead walking around and offering advice. Some of them just really couldn't even do a pull-up of _any _variety. I tried to show them how to make it easier. Some of them were getting lazy on the leg lifts, and some had horrible posture.

So I tried to correct them.

And I took great joy in it.


	4. September 4th

**Author's Note: Hey, everybody. Just a disclaimer, the Quidditch drills in this chapter were inspired by information found at 2012/10/25/adapting-popular-sports-drills-for-quidditch/. Thanks a lot once more for continuing to read; it's really encouraging! Hopefully you'll enjoy the chapter—and please review! And now, marvelous readers, we're off to Minnie and Roxi….  
**

**~Hannah**

* * *

_The Sixth Hogwarts-Travelling Diary of Roxanne and Dominique_

_Chapter Four: September 4__th_

* * *

**Dominique "Minnie" Weasley – Wednesday, September 4****th****, 2018**

Finally I got another glimpse of sanity today since I had NEWT Herbology. We got around to talking about Flesh-Eating Trees of the World before we went back to the Snargaluff pods. It was a peaceful class period of just focusing on the plants—as fussy as they were. I felt like I got my bearings. I got some focus of mind back, you know?

Professor Longbottom didn't seem to be quite awake since we had class in the morning. He wandered around the greenhouse section we were in kind of absently, which is fairly usual for him. But he does know his stuff about Herbology, so I have to give him that.

I do love the greenhouses—the warm sunlight streaming in through the glass, the plants all over the tables, and the smell of the soils. Hopefully I'll be able to work in a greenhouse forever. Just probably not that one.

I doodled a few three-dimensional-ish pictures of the greenhouses earlier, the glass panes, the way the roof comes together. Then, some of the plants inside.

Right now I am, once again, outside, sitting in the grass near the edge of the Forbidden Forest to try and stay in the shade, just during a break. I should really do homework. But, neh. It's only Wednesday and I can already tell that I just don't seem to be doing all that well in my classes. Except Herbology. Of course. Mum usually blames my grades on being at Hogwarts and not her school. I know that Dad was an overachiever himself, but as long as we're happy, he doesn't mind as long as we're passing.

But I don't really feel happy. And how am I going to pass all of these NEWT classes? How did I even get in to any of them?

I'm supposed to be doing all that work, but instead I'm outside doodling and writing here and doing leaf prints and flower pressing. (But really, I found some of the best holly flower samples ever earlier—never mind….)

These classes make me feel rather discouraged. I try to be a good student. I behave, other than zoning out sometimes, but it doesn't bother anyone. I do most of my work, relatively on time and all. I get… passing grades. I don't ditch that often.

Oh, who am I kidding? I'm a terrible student.

The only class I was ever good at other than Herbology was Care of Magical Creatures, but I ended up dropping it because… well, I just didn't feel motivated for that, either.

I feel bad about it, since I like Hagrid, but I still visit him a lot. I'm supposed to visit him after classes on Friday if I feel like it, which I'm looking forward to. I haven't seen him more than a wave in the halls other than that. Oh, speaking of seeing people, and Care of Magical Creatures….

I saw Louis earlier, just for a minute. It's so weird that I see him constantly at home, but at school, barely at all. We're not in the same house or year—he's a fourth year Hufflepuff just like Molly—so we don't have classes together or the same breaks, and we don't sit at the same table at meals. But I got to say hi today, at least, and he was glowing since he was on his way back from Care of Magical Creatures. He's still my little brother, and the only sibling I have left at Hogwarts, although there are all the cousins and such too.

Let's see… who's studying at Hogwarts now? There's me and Louis, Roxi and Fred, Molly, Rose, James and Al, and… Lorcan and Lysander, although they aren't actually related to us.

I usually only see Roxi, Fred, and James, since we're in the same House. But I'll see Molly in the arts and crafts club tomorrow, and every Thursday, which we've both signed up for.

I'm looking forward to it, but due to the timing, I'll probably be tired, even though I just have the arts and crafts club and the NEWT classes on my plate. I just feel kind of out of it right now. Before I started writing when I was outside, I tried various things to give myself some kind of energy—skipping rocks in the lake, some cloud watching, some tree-climbing.

But none of them really worked. I just felt permanently in the clouds.

* * *

**Roxanne "Roxi" Weasley – Wednesday, September 4****th****, 2018**

I woke up today feeling a bit sore from yesterday's Quidditch practice and the gymnastics club, tired, but of course I had Quidditch practice again today. Today, as a Beater, I went through two kinds of drills. First, a shadow drill, which everyone did except for Kendrick, as the captain. Basically we split so that we were all facing each other a few meters apart, hovering in the air. Kendrick hovered behind one line so that only the opposite line could see him, and pointed to the left or right for that line to move to. The line that couldn't see him had to shadow the other line perfectly. He switched what side he was on back and forth. That was always helpful for blocking.

Then we split up, and Eris and I were working on a knock out drill. Kendrick charmed a circle around us in the air, and we both had a Bludger. Kendrick charmed dummies to fly around on brooms, and our goal was to force them out with the Bludgers as quickly as possible. We were hoping to hit the dummies in a way that the Bludger would come back to us, but if it didn't, we could fly out of the circle just to retrieve it. Harder than it sounded.

It was tiring, but I tried to keep the sneering faces of the Slytherins in mind, and I found myself a lot more motivated. The only good Slytherin I've ever known is Rose, who's still a bit too sly for her own good. But she doesn't play Quidditch, much like her mother, so I don't have to worry about her.

Meanwhile, our team—Seeker James, Kendrick Keeper, Beaters Eris and I, Chasers Fred, Charlotte, and Brielle—are all beyond ready to take them on. And another other House. And we do like to talk about that constantly.

Besides Quidditch, though, I need to keep up on the NEWT classes, which I think Minnie's been worried about lately, too. I need a good record to be able to keep playing Quidditch, and I'll need the grades to become an Auror. And I don't really know what I'd do if I couldn't do that. Maybe just become a professional Quidditch player.

But then there's NEWT Defense Against the Dark Arts, which I genuinely like. Professor Tarf has been the first professor to start us on non-verbal spells, which, although I was initially excited to learn, are apparently hard beyond belief even though they look super cool in action.

I know I'll have to do them as an Auror, though. And I really, really do want to be one. I mean, I love Quidditch, but could I play it every single day for the rest of my life? And do nothing else? Quidditch can always be a hobby, but Defense isn't really a hobby-material activity.

No, it was a silly thought. Being an Auror is just going to be a lot of work, but it'll just be another year or two of classes, and then I can get to the more fun part. I just don't get why they want all those grades in classes other than Defense Against the Dark Arts. Why Potions, Herbology? What am I going to do, throw plants or potions at people in battle?

(I'll have to see if that's against any of the long list of Quidditch fouls or whatever. Even I haven't quite memorized them yet.)

But in any case, I'm not looking forward to getting down to the homework. I feel too restless to stay still—even though I'm tired, I wish I was back in gymnastics or Quidditch. But I do have the arts and crafts club to lead tomorrow, too. Another busy day.

Well, I do like busy days, as long as they're interesting. It's just when they're over that they start to take their toll.

Quidditch, NEWTs, gymnastics club, arts and crafts club, and apparition lessons….

I'll have plenty of busy days. And I'm mostly looking forward to them.

… Mostly. There are a few NEWTs that I could do without.

But whatever, right? BRING IT ON, SIXTH YEAR. BRING. IT. ON.


	5. September 5th

**Author's Note: Hi, all. Thank you for your continued reading. Again, (hopefully) you'll enjoy the chapter—and please review; it really means a lot to me and makes my day!**

**~Hannah**

* * *

_The Sixth Hogwarts-Travelling Diary of Roxanne and Dominique_

_Chapter Five: September 5th_

* * *

**Dominique "Minnie" Weasley – Thursday, September 5th, 2018**

I was really excited when I got up today, because I remembered that today's Thursday. Somehow I almost forgot. Thursday means that Louis and I trade off Polly, our beagle. Of course, at home, Polly's all over the place, but at school, with our different houses, Vicki, Louis, and I used to share her. Now it's just Louis and I. We decided to trade off on Thursdays because we have a shared break period first thing on Thursdays. So I got Polly this morning. I was happy because Polly usually makes me feel a bit less lonely. Plus, she's adorable, and really sweet. She's well behaved, too, so I can take her outside with me without a leash or something.

So during that first break period, Polly and I went out by the lake. Polly chased the edges of the waves while I waded, the water refreshingly cool. I talked to Polly about the week and she barked back. "I don't know, Polly," I said. "How am I supposed to be different but noticeable at the same time?" Woof, woof, woof!

We sat under a tree on the shore to dry off for a bit, while Polly got her hair all over my robes as I pet her brown/white/black fur. I do love Polly.

The other exciting thing that happened today was the first meeting of the arts and crafts club. I guess Roxi'll talk a lot about that. But it was fun. Since Roxi was walking around dealing with everyone, I sat with Molly, who didn't say much other than about how she liked my kite, and we worked on the explained craft that Roxi had described: kite-making. No one's finished their kite—there are things that have to dry and all. But I'm excited that soon I'll have something new to do while I'm out by the lake, maybe with Polly.

We all got a big piece of fabric, getting to choose from a variety of solid colors. So I went with a pinkish red. We worked on cutting it into a square, and glued two sticks to one side of it, the ends at the opposite corners. Then it was decorating time, and we were supposed to do all that before we put on the string part and things, so it seemed like a short meeting.

Apparently after we're all done with our kites—probably next meeting? (Roxi?)—we're going to be making our own collections of the mystical paper cranes. It sounds fun. I've always liked origami but the family's not usually crazy about how both the materials and finished products pile up. Maybe I'll charm them to hang around my bed, too.

And I've done my own flower pressing, drawing, leaf prints. Maybe we'll do that at some point. (Hmm, Roxi?)

Even if club meetings are tiring to me, maybe art can still be my thing.

It's not like NEWT classes are going to be my thing. Insert sigh here. I've got Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, and Herbology, and I'm probably going to get "Poor" in most of them other than Herbology and maybe Astronomy—speaking of which, I traded for a Wizard Band in the shape of the Milky Way galaxy before last class started—if I don't start doing more studying.

Yet I don't feel motivated enough. Really I just want to pass everything so that I don't have to worry about them, but that sounds horrible. … And I don't know if I can pass all of them. Not with the way I've been going, and I don't really want to change that even with the horrible guilt feeling. I'm just not the good student. That's Molly, Rose, Al. Not me.

But it's almost getting late today, and I've still gotta give Roxi the diary. I've mostly gotten ready for bed, which I'm, in a different sense of the word, sitting on, writing inside for once, having changed into my pajamas and charmed the cosmetics off.

Right now Polly is curled up at my feet, not at all minding the different environment. She must recognize it from last year. And sometimes she'll jump onto Roxi's bed, or, a bit more rarely, Charlotte's. But I don't think that anyone would mind. Not with Polly giving you the big brown eyes.

If only that worked on everyone, right?

* * *

**Roxanne "Roxi" Weasley – Thursday, September 5th, 2018**

Well, today was the last day of any activities for this week, so it was another big day. There was the arts and crafts club, of course, which I see that Minnie mentioned. I think it went really well. It got a decent turn out, and again Molly was there. And the kite making started off really well, so I have really high hopes.

I feel like it was more… personal, than the gymnastics club, since I wasn't "making people suffer" with exercise or anything. I did more talking to people, and I even started on my own kite since I seemed to have to keep using an example one.

It makes me excited for next Thursday.

And it was the last day of Quidditch for the week. Today seemed a bit more tiring than the other days—most of us were using the workout machines. So Eris and I were on the stack machines, mostly, of different varieties, wearing gloves to improve our grip. I was on one for a while where the bar was above my head, and I had to reach up to grab the horizontal bar on either side of the vertical one connecting it to the machine, pull down, let it back up, pull down.

Now that all sounds simple enough—except that when you let the bar back up, you can just let go of it completely, you have to carefully move it to not be breaking the weights or something. Which starts to test your patience. And gravity really, really didn't help with pulling the bar down because of the force settings. So my arms are sore, but I know they'll hurt more tomorrow and the most the day after that. So, fun.

But hey, anything to beat Slytherin, right?

And speaking of Slytherin… today in NEWT Charms, Charlotte passed me a note that said, Kendrick got into a fight with Fraener.

Fraener's the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. And he's about as nice as he is a good Quidditch player—here meaning, not at all.

Kendrick? In a fight?I wrote back.

It was kinda hot.

You were there?

Yup.

Well what happened?

Kendrick kicked his ass.

Really?

Yup.

Huh.

That was all that really came out of that, except talk later about how they were both arguing to get their detentions moved around Quidditch hours. But still it was interesting. I still can't picture Kendrick in a real fight. Fraener must've started it and really pissed him off. I also can't picture Charlotte just standing and watching. But still. Maybe she was just so surprised or something. But Kendrick was fine at Quidditch, so he must have really won… both the fight and the argument on his detention hours.

I tried to show it to Minnie, who sits on the other side of me in Charms, but she didn't seem interested. (Cough. Cough.)

But I still had plenty of other people to tell, so. …. Just not all in Charms. Because, you know, I usually pay attention in Charms if Charlotte isn't passing notes. It's a pretty all right class, really. Not Defense Against the Dark Arts, but still getting pretty cool. And I'm good at it. As I should be, for Auror training later on.

Anyway, I think Eris, my fellow Beater, had the best reaction to the news, a very flat, "Well, shit." (Kendrick didn't really bring it up, so the rest of us had to gossip about it on our own. He pretended to ignore it, but I don't see why you'd deny a fight like that.)

So after getting ready for the day, between meals, NEWT classes, leading the arts and crafts club, the exhausting Quidditch practice, I did all of my homework for tomorrow and had it done shortly after I got back from Quidditch. This way I don't have to worry about cramming tomorrow, on a day without clubs or Quidditch.

And then it'll be the weekend! Heck yeah!

Of course, then it'll be time for more homework and more prep for gymnastics and arts and crafts and some of my own Quidditch practice, but it'll all seem more relaxing, maybe. And Quidditch and the clubs will still be fun.

I'm going to go to bed… it'll be Friday sooner that way.


	6. September 6th

**Author's Note: Hello, dear readers. Thank you so much for your continued reading. Hopefully the chapter entertains. Please review, it's good to hear from you all and makes my day!**

**~Hannah**

* * *

_The Sixth Hogwarts-Travelling Diary of Roxanne and Dominique_

_Chapter Six: September 6__th_

* * *

**Dominique "Minnie" Weasley – Friday, September 6****th****, 2018**

Today was a good day. Firstly, I had NEWT Herbology. Apparently this was our last day of working with the Snargaluff pods, but Professor Longbottom wouldn't say what we're doing next, so I'm just anxiously waiting.

But it was a good last day with the Snargaluffs. Once you get the hang of working with them, they're really not so bad… if you keep telling yourself that.

It was a really productive class—I feel like I got a lot done. But of course, that's just Herbology. But at the same time, at least it's _something. _Maybe one day I'll work with Snargaluffs again.

And, I went to see Hagrid. He wanted to hear all about my first week, and I asked him about his Care of Magical Creatures classes. Apparently they're really limiting what magical creatures he can teach about lately, because of… well, you know, his reputation and all.

"I got the're rulebook wid me all de time," he said (approximately). "Really crackin' down, they are. Arthur's a good Headm'ster but there's only so much 'e can do."

"Grandpa!" I'd exclaimed then. I'd completely forgotten to visit him and Granny, who was his Deputy Headmistress, at all. I told Hagrid that. "I completely forgot. I have to visit him and Granny, too."

"Ye might need a' appointment," Hagrid winked.

So after I finished talking to Hagrid, I went to the Headmaster's Office. "Minnie!" said Grandpa. "How are you, love?"

"Good," I said, overall mostly lying, while we hugged. "How are you?"

"Well, you know, busy, but all right." Grandpa was always busy. But he'd always talk to us anyway.

"Arthur, who did you say you were talking to—? Minnie! How nice to see you." Granny rushed in and hugged me, too. "Are you hungry? It's been a while since lunch. You're feeling thin. How are your NEWTs? What about the arts and crafts club? Oh, you have to sit and tell me all about it!"

So I did sit, and again went through my first week, telling both of them mostly everything. I tried to skip over my problems in most of the NEWTs, though. Even if I blended in as one of the many grandchildren of the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress, the professors still expected some things from me, which didn't help me at all, apparently. Grandpa did do some work while we talked, but Granny listened overly intently.

"You and Roxi are our oldest still in school," observed Granny. "You've both grown up so fast!"

I got away with not getting too much of that sentimental speech, and since I still had free time, I took Polly down to the lake, her little Beagle legs working hard against the waves while she chased a spare Snitch I stole from Roxi around. (Sorry.)

But it was so cute to watch, I just had to draw pictures of it for a bit, although none came out very good since it was hardly a still subject and… well, I'm just not that good. And I picked up a few flowers and leaves, too.

I'm still sitting out here now, although it's starting to get a bit later. I walked around for a bit but now I've decided to write.

Let's see… what else has happened?

Astronomy has been interesting lately. We're reviewing the moons of each planet, which I find kind of fascinating. I think that if Herbology wasn't my thing, Astronomy might be. It's the only other class that I really pay attention in.

But everyone else seems to think that Astronomy's really hard and the professor's kind of weird and that it's boring and tiring and pointless. Just like everyone else thinks that Herbology's hard and Professor Longbottom is really weird and that it's boring and tiring and pointless.

So maybe I'll never have a shot at being normal, in that way.

Sigh.

Well, there's some great Wizard Bandz traders in my Astronomy class, at least, so maybe they think I'm all right if that's what they know me for.

Sigh again.

But today was still overall a good day. Herbology, Hagrid, Grandpa and Granny, Polly…. And it's Friday! Tomorrow's the weekend.

Hu-rrah.

Well, technically it's the weekend right now, but I don't care a ton about technicalities.

Tomorrow is when it'll really feel like the weekend, so that's a nice feeling to look forward to.

Although I really have to get caught up on homework.

I'll go do that now… yeah… uh huh… right….

* * *

**Roxanne "Roxi" Weasley – Friday, September 6****th****, 2018**

So even though we didn't have Quidditch practice today, I was hanging out with a lot of the team in the Common Room during a break, and check it out… Charlotte and Eris got into a HUGE row. And I feel kind of bad about it. Eris is… a bit on the snarky side, and I'm closer to Charlotte than her, but she is my fellow Beater. And that's what the argument was about. Chasers versus Beaters and how hard it is to be one. Brielle started to interfere, since she's another Chaser, but then she stopped, since she's pretty shy. But still.

So I didn't know whose side to take, so I just kind of watched them go at it. Eris is only a fourth year, but man, can she bring it. Now I know even better to not go pissing her off.

I realize that just sitting there and watching a fight isn't setting me up as the best future Auror in the world. But it wasn't physical, or magical, and… well… it was kind of exciting.

So now they're not really talking, but Kendrick is trying to keep them all together. But since Kendrick has his huge, obvious crush on Charlotte… well, maybe he was picking sides "just a bit". And Eris is more the one to start things, even if Charlotte'll often get into them.

I don't know if her dad knows that.

Ooh, and I had Defense Against the Dark Arts this morning. Professor Tarf is really an amazing teacher; I'm really starting to get how to do non-verbal spells, even if I'm not the best in practice. Hopefully he doesn't go the way of so many other Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. It would be a shame.

He really does have some great stories, too, about his time in Auror training. About what the real uses of the spells we're learning are, about when and where to use them, who best to use them against, in what situations.

I think this'll be a great year in that class.

And speaking of non-verbal spells, we're starting to use them in Transfiguration, too. We're working on the Bird-Conjuring Charm, although I don't get why it's taught in Transfiguration and not Charms, since it's a charm and we're not transfiguring anything.

It's a hard spell, but guess what? I did it! I jumped a bit at the "pop" sound and almost got distracted, but I made a flock of birds from nothing! And I was one of the only people in the whole class to do it! The only other person was a Slytherin boy who I don't really know.

I was glad that I was there to bring some pride to the Gryffindor girls.

(Even if Minnie didn't mention it. Cough.)

So that was my big accomplishment of the day.

And to reward myself, I went out and flew around the Quidditch pitch for a bit, since there was no other practice then. I didn't do any of the hard exercises or even have any Bludgers there, but I just… flew. Just felt the air, watched the ground so far below, and listened to the wind. I don't "just fly" a ton, but it was relaxing. A good start to the weekend.

My flying was fast and smooth and I flew as high as I wanted, doing loop-the-loops and all. It was fun. It reminded me of everything I love about Quidditch after some of the exercises Kendrick made us do this week.

Speaking of exercises, I really need to start planning for the next gymnastics club meeting, which seems to be coming up oddly fast. I have a basic idea of what'll happen, but I need some numbers and specifics. … And hopefully ones that won't make everyone hate me too much. Ha. Ha.

But first, I'm going to sleep and enjoy the rest after a big week.

Night night.


	7. September 7th

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone. I posted an odd little visual companion to this story on Archive of Our Own entitled "Minnie's Sketchbook"— /works/1529930—which is… well, what it's title says. Thanks a lot once again for continuing to read; the encouragement means a lot! Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter—and please review!**

**~Hannah**

* * *

_The Sixth Hogwarts-Travelling Diary of Roxanne and Dominique_

_Chapter Seven: September 7__th_

* * *

**Dominique "Minnie" Weasley – Saturday, September 7****th****, 2018**

Today I joined a study group, kind of unintentionally, for the one NEWT class I don't need help in, with people I really don't know.

I was heading back to the castle after talking a walk with Polly, when I heard talking in the greenhouses. So I decided to go investigate, and it was a group of other sixth-years, mostly Slytherin girls, then Hufflepuff boys, a few Ravenclaw girls, some Gryffindor boys, too.

They seemed all right, and they were talking about Herbology, so I approached, although I'm not usually the group type. And Polly apparently made a new friend, too, although she got fur all over a Slytherin girl with long, straight black hair and green eyes—apparently her name is Delinda, and she has a Jack Russell Terrier, and the scent was probably why Polly was drawn to her. And she likes Wizard Bandz trading! Maybe I've found someone to talk to.

Anyway…. Somehow, they ended up telling me about how they were going to form a Herbology study group. And somehow, I agreed to join, although I hardly need help in Herbology and I don't know them.

First arts and crafts club, now study group—next I'll be playing a sport or something radical like that. And that's Roxi's thing. (Cough.) She'll kill me for that and for making friends with a Slytherin we're not related to.

But my goal was to make friends. And now I am. Just… with people who are bad at the one thing I think I'm half good at.

But that doesn't matter. Roxi's great at Quidditch and loves it I can barely stay on my broom and couldn't care less, but we get along.

I didn't tell them that I don't need help in Herbology, though. I didn't want to sound like a show-off or something. But then, I just agreed to join—I didn't say that I need help or anything. And their meeting for today was ending when I got there. So I have another week to figure things out before I see them all again.

Except Delinda. We're going to take Polly and her dog, Anguem, for a walk together tomorrow. And she said she'd bring lots of Wizard Bandz.

It sounds better than doing my NEWT homework, I guess. Especially the hard Defense Against the Dark Arts work, or Charms, or Transfiguration.

A bit earlier I procrastinated further by writing a letter to Vicki. She's at home with Mum and Dad and Teddy, most of the time, and is trying to settle out her future. I wrote about the study group and how Polly is and NEWTs (ugh) and Herbology and the arts and crafts club, and put in some of my plant drawings and ones of Polly.

Then I sent it off with one of the school owls. I could've borrowed one of the cousins', but I didn't want to track them down.

I hope that Vicki writes back quickly. Maybe we're opposites in some ways—she was the popular, pretty girl with the popular, handsome boyfriend, and I'm… me. With the Gryffindor hair scrunchies that blend into my hair anyway, and a large amount of Wizard Bandz on my arm, with tattoo-style magic ink drawing on the other. No boyfriend. No real social group outside the family.

But Vicki says I'm cool. In my way. And that I shouldn't try to be copying anyone else's standards.

Easy for her to say. She's cool by anyone's standards.

And I'm pretending I'm not good at Herbology just to make a couple of friends. To take a few less walks outside alone.

But I like my walks outside alone. What's so wrong with them? Why am I feeling like I should be fixing them? Because no one else does it, maybe? Because people seem to think it's strange? They make me feel different, but… good different. I accept them.

It's still early in the day.

I want to draw outside, not do my homework. And I already finished Herbology. Maybe I could write letters to other people. Mum and Dad or Teddy—although they'll surely read Vicki's—or the cousins too young to be in school: Lily, Hugo, Lucy.

I envy the little ones sometimes.

Things used to be so simple.

* * *

**Roxanne "Roxi" Weasley – Saturday, September 7****th****, 2018**

Okay, okay, so I kinda… sorta… maybe… just got in a little… tiny… fight. With our own Quidditch team's fighting resolved in light of the weekend, most of us were hanging around when—you guessed it—most of the Slytherin team approached. And I may have kinda sorta started cussing out one of their Chasers. And I may have kinda sorta slapped her. And I may have kinda sorta continued the fight with everyone else. And I may have kinda sorta gone to the Hospital Wing for a bit in the evening. And I may have kinda sorta gotten detention for all of next week.

And it may have been partly because the whole thing took place in the Forbidden Forest. Which is, you know, forbidden and all. But I wasn't doing anything dangerous. Just climbing some trees. (It was a dare, okay? I'm not a tree person.) And, y'know… pissing off some magical creatures. (Not all on purpose.)

So now I'm all freaking injured and all for Quidditch and gymnastics. So that's fun. Plus now I have these ugly bruises and stuff. So I have to spend extra time on makeup on top of having detention and dealing with my injuries.

I know, I know. I'm on a horrible path for wanting to become an Auror. I'm impulsive and, if you ask the Quidditch Slytherin team, apparently not quite as good of a fighter as the best Auror.

And some of those punches freaking hurt. Not so much distinctly at the time, since I was all adrenaline-d up, but now they're throbbing.

I should be saying, "Mum and Dad are going to kill me" or something, but let's be real. They get it. And Fred was there too, so I won't be the only one in trouble if they decided to randomly not be cool about it. James was involved, too, so they might hear about that.

Tons of people have been asking me about the whole deal. The rest of the Quidditch team—well, Brielle, the only one not there with me at the time—the gymnastics club crowd, the arts and crafts club crowd, the family—Minnie, Louis, Molly, Rose, Al—plus Lorcan and Lysander.

And I dramatically recount it for them.

Aaaaand make it sound a bit more like I won something.

And around professors, I didn't mention the Dungbombs finding their way into the dungeons as I write.

It's getting later, and I should be going to bed, given the circumstances, but, eh. I've run out of a crowd for a while, though. I already told the two Gryffindor girls in our dorm that I don't know well, and Charlotte was there, and Minnie was concerned and slightly disapproving when I told her recently. (Cough back.) And she seemed distracted because she decided to switch classes back to Care of Magical Creatures instead of Transfiguration on a whim after she saw me in the Hospital Wing, just because it's more like Herbology. I don't even like Herbology.

But even with the Hospital Wing involved, I don't regret the fight. Not really. I'd do it again if Slytherin decides to act up. I'm not giving them any apologies.

But I might be hearing about this from Grandpa and Granny since they're all in charge and stuff.

If the news gets up to them.

Heh. Heh.

They might be more concerned than anything, though. I hope. Gulp.

Well, detention will be taking up time next week, but luckily I got ahead on homework. Plus all of the other clubs and all, especially Quidditch practice—which I expect is going to be hell with some of these injuries. But since Quidditch practice is like a form of plotting revenge on Slytherin… well….

Maybe it'll still be satisfying.

Oh, who am I kidding? It'll definitely still be satisfying.


	8. September 8th

**Author's Note: Hi, everybody. Thanks so much again for continuing to read. Hopefully you'll like the chapter—and please review! I love to hear from you all.**

**~Hannah**

* * *

_The Sixth Hogwarts-Travelling Diary of Roxanne and Dominique_

_Chapter Eight: September 8__th_

* * *

**Dominique "Minnie" Weasley – Sunday, September 8****th****, 2018**

So, after I wrote yesterday, I was talking to the study group more, and realized that almost all of them are in Care of Magical Creatures. They're planning on maybe expanding the studying to that subject a bit, and, long story short, I switched back into Care of Magical Creatures from Transfiguration. I technically shouldn't have been able to do it, since it was a core class to an elective, and I dropped Care of Magical Creatures earlier, but Grandpa and Granny approved it.

I liked Care of Magical Creatures. And Hagrid teaches it. I don't really remember why I dropped it; I think I just wanted a change. Well, now I'll be in a class where I know more people. And it'll be easier to connect to them. I did pretty well in Care of Magical Creatures, so hopefully it'll be one more good grade that I desperately need.

And Transfiguration had been hard. I was happy to be rid of it, even if it meant losing a class that I had with Charlotte and Roxi. But I'm still thinking that I hope I don't get any grief from people on why the change got approved. People usually don't say bad things about Grandpa and Granny or about any of us being related to them, but this would be the sort of thing to set some people off. I'll just try to keep it quiet.

Today, in the afternoon, I took Polly out for a walk with Delinda from the study group, and her dog, Anguem. I let the Snitch out for Polly while Delinda and I talked Wizard Bandz—still no Sword of Gryffindor—and Anguem seemed to take to Polly well.

It was going fine until Roxi was on her way to… somewhere… and saw me. Well that part was fine. But she didn't take well to Delinda, as a Slytherin not related to us. (Ahem.) As predicted. So, apparently, Delinda "is trying to recruit me for Dark forces" and "is going to kill me in my sleep" and "is just going to manipulate me".

Well, Delinda is quickly becoming a friend, the only one I really have outside of the family group, and I, in my quest to change, am not going to give that up. Even if it does mean socializing with the tabooed House. Insert dramatic sigh here. I don't really care about divisions like that, anyway.

When I wasn't with Delinda today, I was just trying to pass the time and be able to enjoy my Sunday. I did some more drawing, some more flower pressing, some more leaf prints, some more ink writing on my arm.

For some reason, even though I like all that, I feel like I'm dreading the arts and crafts club. (Sorry, Roxi.) I've just felt so tired, I don't feel up to attending an official club like that with all those people. Even though I'm supposed to want to. I'll go. But it'll be an act.

None of the things I've been doing lately have turned out at all good, anyway. The drawings don't resemble their inspiration, the flowers are breaking when I press them, the leaf prints are faint, and my handwriting is terrible. Maybe that's why I'm dreading the arts and crafts club. I don't want anyone to see how horrible I am.

Ugh; sigh again. And I got myself into study group, too. But I don't dread that as much. I feel like that's a new start somehow. Something where I'm on my own. Something that's going somewhere. Something that's not too official. And for a subject I just might have a shot at.

It's one thing that I feel like is worth doing for me, at least. I have that feeling about very few things lately. Like homework. Which is why I'm currently (just barely) failing Charms, History of Magic, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Already.

I'm doing really well in Astronomy and Herbology, though, and I've just started Care of Magical Creatures. So I don't know how well it all evens out. I don't think it does. I'm just failing. Those three are all elective classes, not core ones, so…. It might all just be hopeless.

* * *

**Roxanne "Roxi" Weasley – Sunday, September 8****th****, 2018**

So since Minnie didn't want to make a big deal about it (cough), I will. A SLYTHERIN. A SLYTHERIN OTHER THAN ROSE. A SLYTHERIN. MINNIE WANTS TO BE HER FRIEND. THIS IS NOT OKAY. NO, NO, NO.

I don't want to sound like I'm in charge or whatever, but really. I'm just looking out for Minnie. No Slytherin will just randomly become your friend. Slytherins always have motives. And they are not good motives, not for you. You'll end up on the Dark side, because that's always their plan, and if you fight, you will die.

I only like Rose because I knew her before she was sorted. I know that she's got loyalties on the right side for her Slytherin traits to go towards, and she doesn't have the whole pureblood thing going on like pretty much everyone else in the House. And she's the only one I can be sure about.

And speaking of Slytherin and destruction, we sort of had an impromptu Quidditch practice today, with me, James, Fred, Charlotte, and Kendrick, since we were all in the mood for flying and were on the pitch. All of my injuries from yesterday still hurt, but, with revenge for the fight in mind… I got over it pretty quickly.

We didn't do anything too practice like. No drills or anything. Kendrick let out the Quaffle, Snitch, and one of the Bludgers, for me. James practiced catching the Snitch, Charlotte and Fred tried to get the Quaffle past Kendrick, and I aimed Bludgers at everyone, which was sadly satisfying.

It was a fun "practice", really. More game-like, but also more relaxed than usual. And we were missing Eris' attitude and Brielle's shyness, so there was that. Plus it was in better light, being earlier, and we were all less tired, too.

Sometimes I wonder how my Quidditch skills will hold up in Auror training. You'd think I'd know enough Aurors to have some idea, but none of them really became Aurors by traditional means, so…. And Professor Tarf says that it is hard, but he would've done well in it, "If I weren't half-blind."

I've based by whole schedule around the training requirements. And I've been working on the grades, too. I'll need an Exceeds Expectations in everything. Even classes like Potions or Herbology. But it'll all be worth it. I hope.

Everyone in the family has their own thing. Vicki wants to be a Healer. Minnie wants to be a Herbologist. Louis wants to work with magical creatures. Rose wants to be an Unspeakable. James wants to be a professional Seeker. Teddy wants to be a professor. And I want to be an Auror. More than anything else in the world.

But speaking of training and all—the gymnastics club. I finally came up with some more things to do at the next meeting, although I may avoid doing too much demonstrating of some of the exercises due to the various places I'm injured.

I wonder about the varying skill levels of the people in the gymnastics club, sometimes. I didn't want to base it on "experience", since I technically don't have much of that, but since I've done so much on my own, I have plenty of skill. And it's hard to ask other people to honestly assess their own skill level. Some people seem to just be interested in gymnastics but have no athleticism or clue what they're doing. And some are way ahead, wanting to go professional or something. I don't think the club is meant for that level at this point—I'm assuming that everyone is a beginner.

But eventually I'll get everyone there. I'm starting to get a sense of what Kendrick goes through as Quidditch captain, but at least it's a smaller group, with different roles, and there are tryouts for Quidditch. Still, though, you have to contend with different personalities and all. You always have to do that. And that's why things like House rivalries come up. But those can be… fun. In their own ways. Maybe I'm just competitive. But that's another good thing. Most of the time. Okay… well, maybe a bit more than just "most" of the time.


	9. September 9th

**Author's Note: Greetings, readers. Thank you still again for continuing to read. I sincerely hope the chapter is up to your standards—please review and tell me! Reviews of any sort make my day.**

**~Hannah**

* * *

_The Sixth Hogwarts-Travelling Diary of Roxanne and Dominique_

_Chapter Nine: September 9__th_

* * *

**Dominique "Minnie" Weasley – Monday, September 9****th****, 2018**

Today was surprisingly a bit less bad than usual.

Firstly, during the morning mail, I got a letter back from Vicki. Which I'll just go ahead and paste in here….

_Dear Minnie,_

_I don't know what you're talking about; those drawings are just darling! They're hanging up in my room right now. Teddy and Mum and Dad love them, too. Especially the one of Polly. I'm glad she doesn't miss me __too__ much. ;) I wish that I could draw like you! Especially with all the anatomy I'll have to be doing._

_NEWTs are just something to get through, cheri. Everyone hates them; don't feel alone in that. Joining the study group was a good move, although I found it surprising. You're great at Herbology, so why that of all things, hmmmm? _

_The arts and crafts club sounds like fun. Wish it were around when I was at Hogwarts. Send Roxi and everyone else my love, and luck in the first Gryffindor Quidditch match. 3_

_Kiss-kiss,_

_Vicki_

Attached was a picture of her with Teddy, his hair transfigured to turquoise to match the streaks in Vicki's blonde hair, both of them waving.

I decided to write back later, since I didn't have time to think during breakfast.

… And then, secondly, we started our new Herbology topic: venomous tentacula.

It's exciting, although everyone else seems to find it terrifying. Even Professor Longbottom, who almost got strangled by it. To be fair, we all almost got strangled or poisoned or whatnot. So there was a lot of screaming or swearing during class.

But I have high hopes for the unit. I think it'll be fun. And I'm starting to feel more and more like we're really learning more advanced things since it's a NEWT class. … And one of few that I actually understand. Well, right now, one of two, the other being Astronomy, and I'm hoping that I'll be able to jump back in to Care of Magical Creatures all right.

The other thing, today, was that after classes I went to visit Grandpa and Granny, to tell them about Vicki's letter and picture. I had to wait for a while to see them. But they were happy to know that Vicki was in touch and that her and Teddy were doing well. "I'm glad she's happy," said Granny. "And she stills wants to be a Healer? Well isn't that wonderful! I do hope she and Teddy marry; he really is such a nice boy."

"He'll be a hell of a grandson," agreed Grandpa.

"Arthur."

So, overall, that visit was nice. I was trying to keep it out of my head that Vicki is the favorite grandkid from our family. But then again… she is. It's definitely not like it's me. And Louis has always been the "different" one. First he got his signature glasses—huge, round, double-bridged, thick-rimmed and with thick lenses, and neon green in color. Then he was the first person in our family to not be sorted into Gryffindor, but instead into Hufflepuff. Then he came out as gay. Then he announced his intentions to study flesh-eating slugs professionally.

So it's Vicki. Gryffindor Vicki, with the perfect boyfriend, and the pretty hair. Happy, charming Vicki. French, Veela, popular Vicki. Who wants to be a Healer, which you have to be really smart to do. Which she is. And I'm not.

And I love both of them. I love, love, love Vicki and Louis with all my heart. I do. I really do. I just know that I'm the least favorite. And… that's okay. It's… okay.

I took a long walk around the grounds thinking about it. And ultimately decided that it was deserved. Sigh.

Maybe today wasn't a bit less bad than usual, after all.

How am I supposed to live up to the family?

I don't know. I just don't know.

Maybe one day I'll magically—ha—find out. But not definitely. I don't know what will definitely happen, but I probably won't be ready for it. And it'll probably be something way over my head. And it'll probably be something that anyone else would be much, much better at.

And it'll probably be something even worst than NEWTs.

* * *

**Roxanne "Roxi" Weasley – Monday, September 9****th****, 2018**

I think today I had the best Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson ever. We got to duel! Actually duel! We were learning about and doing Stupefy and Protego non-verbally, and then we were put into pairs to try and Stupefy each other while the other person used Protego to block it, all without talking.

And Professor Tarf is so awesome that he made it Gryffindors versus Slytherins.

So I got to make my Slytherin partner almost have to go to the Hospital Wing.

It was all, Stupefy, Protego, Stupefy Duo, Protego Duo.And it was kind of a workout. I actually had to move around to avoid where the spell bounced back, and it was so strange to not be talking that I felt like I was just moving more in general, using my wand very dramatically. And of course, they were hard to cast non-verbally in general, so there was that.

And it was so. Much. Fun!

Once the adrenaline started going, everyone got super into it. And us Gryffindors totally won overall. Although no Slytherins had to actually go to the Hospital Wing, which made me sad. But then again, no Gryffindors did, either. Professor Tarf had ensured that it was all "safe" so nothing would break and no one would get hurt.

Still, best. Class. Ever!

And I'm totally getting the hang of the non-verbal spells.

So, I have even higher hopes for Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. If I get to Stupefy Slytherins on a regular basis… well.

Literally, if I could take this Defense Against the Dark Arts class all day, every day, I would, no matter where it was or how tiring it was. Professor Tarf is a great teacher, and it's a super fun and interesting course since we get to actually do things.

Yay.

On the limited downside this evening in the same room, I had detention. But it wasn't so bad. Since it was in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, I got to reminisce more about the class. But I also had to do cleaning and stuff—without magic. Seriously, what was the point of that?

And the worst part—Granny was overseeing it. So I had to explain a few things to her. And I was the only person there. So it was just really, really awkward. She didn't seem that mad, but there was still the awkwardness. And of course she seemed in agony watching me try to clean things manually. I have the feeling it was as bad for her as it was for me.

I can just imagine her thinking: You can't dust with that! No, no, no, that's too much water! Oh, dear, don't press that hard. Get the corners, for Godric's sake! Don't just spread the dust around; you have to dry it! Just get a new cloth. Move the curtains out of the way! Oh, dear; oh, dear.

Yeah. Can totally picture it. Since I saw her face while she was.

And I have detention for the rest of the week, too. Hopefully someone else will be overseeing it the rest of the days. Someone not related to me, or a pro at cleaning everything.

It was Professor Tarf's classroom. Why couldn't he have overseen it? At least he would've been chill about it. Especially about the whole "fought with the Slytherins" part, since he was kind of asking for it today.

I mean, I love Granny, but there are just some things that you can't force her to watch without her mentally freaking out. And sometimes you just can't get injured without her freaking out a little. You think by now she'd relax on that, since someone in our family is always sick or hurt or something. I've got the remaining injures from the fight, like the rest of the team, Rose had an asthma attack that turned into a panic attack because she thought she was having another one today, and Al recently got a bad bite from his owl.

We're a special bunch.

Ain't that right, Minnie?


	10. September 10th

**Author's Note: Hello, all. Thanks yet again for continuing to read. I sincerely hope the chapter is up to your standards—please review and tell me! Reviews of any sort make my day.**

**~Hannah**

* * *

_The Sixth Hogwarts-Travelling Diary of Roxanne and Dominique_

_Chapter Ten: September 10__th_

* * *

**Dominique "Minnie" Weasley – Tuesday, September 10****th****, 2018**

Today was my first day back in Care of Magical Creatures, and it made me wonder why I really dropped it in the first place. Hagrid is practically family, so of course I love him, and he teaches it. The subject matter itself is interesting. It's outdoors, which is always a bonus. It's hands-on. It's in the perfect time of the morning.

The downside for now is that I'm behind in it, and I have the feeling I might not quite get caught up and so have my grade for the beginning of the class be low. But it's not like my grades are any good, anyway.

This lesson, we learned about Porlocks, which Hagrid had a few of, although they didn't seem to like us very much. But then again, that's what most of the lesson was about. … And that's the kind of creature that Hagrid tends to be drawn towards.

I also had Astronomy, which was all right. We were making maps of moons. I color-coded mine by planet, and sketched it all out, and kept everything neat and double and triple checked my facts. Our professor was grading them during the end of class, and they really liked mine! They wanted to hang it up in the classroom as an example. So, yay, I can succeed at something! … Sometimes. Barely. Just in some classes. With some professors.

… Ulgh.

And I didn't get much work done outside of classes, because they just seemed exhausting today for no apparent reason. I wrote back to Vicki; I took a walk with Polly; I stayed and talked to Hagrid about nothing after Care of Magical Creatures.

I ran into Delinda on my walk with Polly, so we talked for a bit. She had Anguem with her, so we walked and watched the dogs play together. Not many people at Hogwarts have dogs. You'd think that more would, but apparently everyone just has the more practical owl, or a cat. Which sometimes causes problems with the dogs.

We didn't seem to actually talk about much, either. I feel like I don't have any more real conversations with people. Just superficial ones. Or deep ones only inside my head. So I kind of wonder about the whole point of socialization—but then again, I was trying to be less invisible, more popular, however you wanted to put it.

The deepest things I talked about with Delinda were Wizard Bandz and makeup.

Ulgh again.

Let's see… did I actually do anything productive today?

Well, I did start some extra credit work for Herbology. Preserving some flowers, taking some leaf prints. It's not like I badly need extra credit in Herbology right now, but what if I do in the future? It's one of very few classes that I'm willing to do extra credit work in, so.

It makes me feel like I'm doing something.

Kind of.

Sort of.

Mostly I just feel too tired to do anything. I just want to sleep. How is it only Tuesday? I don't understand how time can move so slowly.

tick, tock

there go the hours

the hours I spent away

how they flow

back out to sea

into the sea of time

… I'm not much of a poet. That was random.

Maybe that's what I should do. Write depressing poetry when I'm in such a half-asleep haze that I don't realize how terrible it is. Because all poetry just sounds depressing to me.

Maybe I shouldn't write it. It's bad anyway.

Which is why I would do so when I was half asleep.

tick, tock

there go the minutes

the minutes I spent nowhere

how they flow

back in the air

into the air of forever

Nope. Still not becoming a poet.

I think I should sleep before I make any career decisions. But I'm pretty sure I'm still going with Herbology.

Yup. Still becoming a Herbologist.

Maybe I could write books about Herbology. Except I can't write. Or I could teach Herbology when Professor Longbottom doesn't anymore. I could do all sorts of things that don't involve actually being a successful Herbologist because Merlin knows I'm not great at being successful.

One last time: ulgh.

* * *

**Roxanne "Roxi" Weasley – Tuesday, September 10****th****, 2018**

Today was—pardon my French, but not French, that's Minnie's thing—but today was fucking tiring.

First there was my busy class schedule, all NEWTs, including Charms, which is a class that is always looked at especially closely on Auror applications. It all gave me a headache.

Then, I had the gymnastics club right after classes (more on it later). It went pretty well, but it was physically tiring.

And I ran from there to Quidditch (more on that later again). Which was also physically tiring.

And then I ran to detention. Which was just draining and went on and on and on.

So I am fucking tired.

Okay. Going back.

The gymnastics club lost people from last week. Which made me laugh. I scared them off, apparently. I wonder what the arts and crafts club turnout this time will be like. But it wasn't too bad. And it made it a more intimate group.

There were also fewer people to embarrass myself in front of as I tried to do some of the stretches with the lingering pain from the Quidditch teams fight. Which was good.

But with the loss of people, we lost all of both of the majorities—guys and Slytherins. So we only had girls from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Well, I was glad the Slytherins were gone, at least. And of course, Molly and Charlotte stayed.

Honestly, gymnastics was uneventful. Some more exercise sets with under-over pull-ups, etc. I even showed them a few gymnastics moves just to keep them from getting too murderously eager.

Kidding. On the murderous part. … Heh.

And I almost took out my shoulder doing a back handspring, which I can normally do in my sleep. I apparently need to get in less fights.

Because that's going to happen.

Apparently our family has a fighting problem. Fred does it, too, and we're the only two kids in our little family. I don't think the small units even matter, though. There are all the cousins. James was in the last fight, too. Yeah. It's just a Weasley-Potter thing. Plus everyone else.

I mean, obviously Teddy and Vicki are gonna get married, so there'll be him. I'm sure Lorcan and Lysander'll be in at some point. So we'll be Weasley-Potter-Lupin-Scamander. That'll be nice, though. Lorcan and Lysander and Teddy are great.

Anyway, back to the day. Quidditch was good. It was really nice out, which I rarely appreciate (that's more Minnie's thing, too), and it was kind of like our impromptu practice, just… peaceful. We did mostly actually flying things and we played some mini-games, like Eris and I hitting Bludgers at James trying to catch the Snitch and Charlotte, Fred and Brielle trying to get the ball past Kendrick.

I had fun. Even with it being sort of painful.

Maybe if all these things still hurt so much I should drop by the Hospital Wing. But, I don't really want to go. I just know that the Slytherin team would be walking by and see me there.

Okay, so maybe that's a little bit paranoid.

… But just a little bit.

They just seem to know these things.

But Quidditch practice went without incident—without any fights among us and without Slytherins showing up.

If only everything could go so smoothly.

Of course, I could probably make it all go more smoothly if I didn't go punching people and things, but, it's not all my fault. Other people got into fights. Like James and Fred and Kendrick.

You know, it's weird, but outside of when it's happening, I can't imagine Kendrick in a fight. What with his all being the, "Howdy, y'all!" type over, "I'm going to kick your ass!" type.

Sometimes people are just strange. But mostly I get them. … Or punch them.

You'd think there would be more duels than physical fights. But apparently it's just an instinct thing, wizard or not. But I don't really know much about Muggle life. Maybe they're very peaceful and boring.

Yeah, probably boring. I'm a pureblood, but not everyone in our family is, which is okay, but it means that I really don't know about Muggles. Despite doing okay in Muggle Studies.

Even though that in itself is boring.

Very few things are exciting enough for me.


End file.
